


Nobody Loves Me

by amberxwrites



Series: Community Oneshots [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, M/M, craig deserved better, craig is a precious bean, even tho i got like 6 episodes left of the show to watch, i adore craig, i didn't wanna hurt my bby but i had to, i like making everything depressing, jeff secretly cares about craig, late to the party i know, mentions of abuse, mostly platonic but craig is still in love with jeff, still waiting for more soft scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: After Craig disappears for a few days, Jeff decides to ask him what's wrong and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Series: Community Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Nobody Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> my first community oneshot woop woop

**Jeff's POV**

Every single day since I started at Greendale, the Dean would either make some sort of ridiculous announcement over the speakers or charge into the study room in an embarrassing costume with some useless information. It got on my nerves more than anything, but I secretly enjoyed his little visits. I found myself feeling disappointed whenever he chose to make his announcements from afar. It was entertaining to see what kind of outfit he had put together for the day. No matter what, he would always make his presence known.

Every single day.

That was until he didn't.

We didn't think much of it the first couple of days. Frankie pointed out that he might've just been busy. Britta suggested that he was late for work. Annie was concerned, but she didn't mention her worries. And neither did I. I knew something was off, but I ignored my gut feeling. I shouldn't have ignored that feeling.

I should've checked in on him.

On the fourth day of his absence, we all started to voice our concerns.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong with the Dean." Annie blurted out. I nodded in agreement.

"I actually agree with you for once. A couple days is fine, but it's almost been a full week. I haven't seen him in days. Have any of you?"

They all shook their heads. I bit my lip, trying to come up with some sort of explanation. But I couldn't. The only person that could explain was Craig himself.

"Jeff, you should go and check on him." Abed told me.

I let out an awkward laugh. "Why me?"

"You're the voice of reason in the group." He explained as though it was obvious. "And you have the closest relationship with the Dean."

"That's not true." I lied. I knew for a fact that I was the closest to him, which was shocking seeing as I barely spoke to him unless I was making fun of him. The others spoke more about him behind his back than to his face.

Wow, we were bad people.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go and find him."

I pushed my chair backwards, swiping my bag from the floor and heading out. I went straight to his office, knowing that was where he'd most likely be if he was here. I didn't bother knocking, knowing he would most likely ignore me. I tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Craig?" I called, tapping my knuckles on the wood. "Craig, you there?"

I heard nothing for a few seconds before he squeaked, "Go away."

His voice was weak and quiet. I knew something was wrong.

"Craig, please talk to me." I tried keeping my voice calm but I couldn't. As much as he annoyed me, I really did consider the Dean a friend.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." He croaked, the words a blatant lie.

"Either you open this door or I'll burst it open." I heard movement before the door swung open. He stood on the other side, sending me a weak smile. He had dark circles under his eyes and the tear tracks down his cheeks showed me he'd been crying. He wasn't wearing some extravagant costume or even his normal dress shirt. He seemed smaller than usual, drowning in some baggy hoodie and jogging bottoms. My gaze softened as his lips quavered, trying so desperately hard to hold back the tears. I knew from experience that he'd break down the minute I asked him if he was okay, so I didn't. I didn't need to ask anyway. I knew he wasn't okay. It was obvious.

"What happened?" I questioned instead. He took a step back, shaking his head.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Then don't pretend you care." He shot back, taking me by surprise. In the eight and a half years I had known him, the Dean had never once raised his voice at me. He would usually accept the abuse we threw his way because he was in love with me.

Now it seemed to have hit him and I didn't think it was possible for me to feel guiltier.

"I do care." I told him honestly. He scoffed, turning his back to me and heading towards his desk.

"That's not true and you know it." He mumbled, falling into his chair.

"Please tell me what happened. I want to help."

He closed his eyes, head drooping down as he let out a deep breath. "My dad hit me."

My eyes widened. I didn't know what I was expecting him to say, but that definitely wasn't it.

"He did what?!"

He didn't answer. He simply stood up, lifting his hoodie to reveal the bruises scattered across his torso. I stepped closer, eyeing the black and blue splotches in total and utter disgust. I felt an overwhelming sense of anger as I traced my finger across one of them, muttering out an apology when he hissed in pain.

"Why did he hit you?" I queried, holding back the urge to lash out. Not at him. At the situation.

"Why do you think?"

I considered every reason as to why a father would abuse his son before settling on the most obvious reason.

"Because you're gay?" I asked, but it was more of a statement.

"I'm not gay. That's only like two sevenths of what I am. But yeah, that."

I clenched my fists, watching as Craig tried to fight the urge to fall apart. The tears built up in his eyes and I simply watched, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep fighting back.

"Why does nobody love me?" He whispered before he broke.

I pulled him into my arms without a second thought, holding him as he sobbed his heart out. I blamed myself just as much as I blamed his dad. Because if I had been kinder to him, then he would've known just how loved he really was.

But now he was alone and I had no one to blame but myself.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad @randys_sidechick


End file.
